Homecoming
by chuckiboo
Summary: Chun-Li retires from Interpol and returns to the States to be with an old friend. And surprisingly, she proposes marriage to him! Little does she knows that M. Bison is after her, and will hit her where it hurts the most- in the heart. Will her enhanced abilities help to get back her one true love? Possibly a two or three part story.


HOMECOMING

PART 1

by chuckiboo

_Fan Fiction- Chun-Li and all related characters ©Capcom._

'I can't believe it's been this long,' Chun-Li Xiang thought to herself as she cleaned out her desk, seeing all the pictures and trinkets she'd accumulated over the last twenty years. Somehow, she felt that it was time to leave what had been her home for that length of time, apart from her adopted hometown in the States, and her childhood friends. Especially one in particular was on her mind. Having joined Interpol when she was young, after her father was killed by M. Bison and Vega's hand, her mission had become apparent. Because of her father's influence in having her pursue the martial arts while still a child, she quickly became not just undefeatable, but pretty much deadly. Having learned other moves from different _senseis_ in her travels around the world pursuing Shadowlaw, Chun-Li's skill increased immensely, as well as her passion. In time, she became Interpol's most valuable and prized agent, as well as renowned as one of the world's best street fighters. Establishing an international reputation for protecting the innocent and defeating the evil, she declared herself a force to be reconed with. And with that, came more enemies than the law allow. From Zangeif to Balrog, she's fought worse. Yet, of all she faced, her eyes were fixated on M. Bison, head of Shadowlaw, and his head henchman Vega, the two responsible for the demise of her father. That was nearly twenty years ago; now approaching fourty, she tired of the vengence that permeated her soul, and wanted to settle down. And the one thought that came across her mind was her longtime childhood friend, Carlisle Fortner. Her heart filled with joy at the thought of him...

Carlisle Fortner, or Carl for short, was in the most, a honest man who pursued his dream. He and Chun-Li grew up together in the same neighborhood, went to the same school, and did nearly everything together. To say they were inseperable is not the term; in fact, so many times, they were referred to as 'brother and sister' in school. It didn't affect them in the least, and it only made their bond stronger. Though she was a tad bigger than he, Carl took defending her as a habit, yet never overdid it. And she the same for him, yet with a strong passion belying her frame. Through grammar and high school, the two remained faithful friends, even graduating together with the highest GPAs in the class. Afterwards, they kept close contact by mail or phone, and later by internet email. Neither one knew what the other was doing, but resolved to asking general questions to make sure everything was going fine in their seperate lives. The strange thing is, that neither rarely dated, and never married; the reason being too caught up in their careers to even start families of their own. Just as the thought ran through Chun-Li's mind, so it did with Carl. As he sat at his desk in his private lab, he couldn't help but think about his childhood friend, and all the times they shared as kids, teens, and a bit into adulthood. He particularly remembered when Chun-Li came running to him, crying, when she heard that her father was murdered while on a confidential mission overseas. The picture was so clear, to see her grieve over the loss of her surviving parent, now to be left as an orphan. It brought a tear to his eye as he reminised on how she mentally fought herself back from the dead, to place herself at the top of their class at graduation. Basically, all he was told was that she received a special offer to train overseas, and go to school. She quickly accepted the offer, packed her bags, and left for London. He smiled about when she didn't leave before giving him a big hug, and saying that she will keep in close contact with him, and she has stayed true to her word since. They talked about once a month for five years, seeing face to face only twice. Little does he know all that's about to change...

On a Wednesday, Carl received an international phone call. 'Must be Chun-Li,' he gleefully thought as he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Carl!" she said enthusiastically over the line, in her Asian-tinged vocal.

"Little lady, glad to hear from you. So, what's going on?"

"Well," she stated, "I was wondering if you'd like to get together for lunch on Friday? I'm coming back to the States to see you."

"Is this a special call?" he asked.

"Yes, it is. I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, just let me know when you're coming, and I'll meet you at the airport."

"No need to, Carl, I have someone picking me up. What about at the old cafe by the park?"

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you then."

"Okay."

Carl hung up the phone, thinking about what could be the concern for her to make a special trip here to see just him. He really gave no thought to it, as they cherished their friendship. To tell the truth, he did have strong feelings for her, though he never went through with them, one being that he didn't want to endanger what they had, and two, he felt intimidated by her and her status, figuring he was way out of her league. On the other hand, Chun-Li was so glad, near estatic, as to see her childhood friend once again. After nearly two and a half decades as friends, and they already knew the other on an mentally intimate level, she already knew it was him.

As Friday came, she called Carl that morning while in flight, where they are to meet. The cafe in their old neighborhood was still a bustling place, a far cry from the old days. As Carl sat at the table, his mind began to wander as to how she looked now; it has been three years since their last face to face meeting, and to tell the truth, he hasn't changed a bit. In thought, he heard a familiar voice call him.

"Carl!"

He snapped out of it, only to look up and see the adoringly beautiful face of his dear friend, Chun-Li.

"Chun, great to see you!" as he stood up and gave her a big and long hug. Doing so, he noticed that her body felt firm, nearly hard, like stone. Maybe just her skin, he thought, as they broke embrace and sat down. "I can't believe you haven't changed in years, and I thought I was the only one," he said, starting the conversation.

"Well, I've 'changed' a little more than you think," she replied, "which is the reason why I came to see you."

Just then, a waiter came to take their orders. Chun-Li ordered egg foo young, while Carl opted for a steak. Finishing up, they continued. "Good thing you got a booth, so our talking will be isolated."

He smiled, knowing that she approved of many of the thing he do to honor her privacy.

"Carl," as her tone became serious, "I've been thinking, we've been known each other for well over twenty-five years, and, well, we're could consider ourselves like brother and sister," pausing to allow the waiter to bring and set their entreés on the table. "But listen," she continued, "let's have a great lunch together for once."

They began eating, conducting small talk between bites; all the while feeling comfortable around the other. The things that Chun-Li wanted to say so desperately to her longtime friend were burning a hole within her being, having harbored strong feelings for him in many ways, but never following through with them, thinking it would jeapordize their long, strong friendship. So many secrets she wanted to share, yet because of Interpol's confidentiality, nothing could be said of anything unless that individual retired from the organization, or otherwise.

Each have always had a special connection to the other, and captivation was the strong apparent part of it, as was witnessed in this scene. Little did they know that they already had the other's heart for the longest, and it was never a matter of if, but of when. When they finished up their lunch, Chun-Li gave a suggestion.

"Hey, are you doing anything else today?"

Carl thought for a minute. "No, I'm off for the next couple days. Why?"

"I want you to come back to my place where we can talk a little more." This will finally give her the chance to express herself, as well as surprise the man who has been, for the past twenty-five years, the lone apple of her eye.

"Okay, no harm in doing it. Let's go."

One thing Chun-Li loved about Carl was that he was easygoing, and he was a classic car guy. Currently, he drove a recently purchased 2010 Camaro, and owned a restored 1970 GTO. She figured he cherished her like his cars; they just got better with time. And in this case, Chun-Li has, beautifully. As he followed her Bentley out of town, and to the suburbs, he was amazed at the houses that stood on either side of the street. When she pulled up to a large, two-story brick house behind a steel gate fence, he wondered what did she do to get this swanky of a home? Pulled into the driveway, parked, and climbed out of their cars. Upon entering, he was astounded at the cleanliness and beauty of the foyer and living area. Nearly all of the sculptures and ceramics were reminiscent of her native China, and held a high level of value. This was a far cry from his mid-sized, three-bedroom home on the southside. Chun-Li took Carl by the hand, and guided him to her couch, sitting down, and facing each other to continue their conversation.

"Carl," as she stroked her long dark hair, "I have something to tell you. I don't know how you'll take it, but it's been burning up inside of me for all these years."

He gave her his undivided attention, with a look of honesty in his eyes. "As you recall, I found my father had been murdered before I graduated high school."

"Yeah, I remember."

"And all you knew was that I received an offer to learn overseas, and I've been gone ever since. Well, I need to know this. Have you ever heard of Interpol?"

His eyes widened a bit. "Yeah, the world's top police agency. They hunt down the most wanted fugitives on the planet. What does that has to do with you?"

Her expression became serious. "Well, my father was an Interpol agent. He was targeted for assassination by M. Bison of Shadowlaw."

His eyes grew bigger. "Whoa! You've got to be kidding. Bison killed your father?"

She nodded. "Yes. And that offer was from Interpol; because they heard from my father of my training in all aspects of the martial arts. The officials felt that I was capable of carrying on his legacy, and filling his shoes. For the past few years, my main objective has been to bring Bison to justice, and shut down Shadowlaw. So far, that hasn't happened. Been injured more than the law allow, nearly died a few times."

Carl couldn't believe his ears; his close friend from childhood was an agent for the world's top enforcement agency. And for her to sit with a man such as he, it was quite intimidating. Then she changed the subject.

"So, enough about me. What about you?"

He cleared his throat. "Basically, I'm a genetics engineer. I contract for different pharmaceutical firms to develop viruses to combat diseases such as AIDS, Parkinson's, and cancer. I've been moderately successful, garnering a lot of contracts, and pretty much respected in the medical community." He closed his eyes. "To tell you the truth Chun, I live a more mundane life than you, traveling the globe fighting crime on a major scale. I mean-"

Chun-Li placed a finger on his lips. "Carl, _you_ are the reason why I came back. I came to tell you that I'm retiring from Interpol as an agent. I've grown tired of chasing after someone who I could possibly never catch. For years, I've fought, bled, sweated, had bones broken, and nearly lost my life for justice in the world. And I've given up too much of my life for it. No family to care for, no children, no one to see after me."

Tears lightly streamed down her face. "Carl, you're everything to me, have been, and always will be. You're all that I have. And," as she took his hands into hers, "I want to be with you on a permanent basis."

Carl was taken aback on this blunt confession, and feeling the same way she was, his appointed time had arrived. "Chun, I never knew you felt that way about me. But for how long?"

She smiled. "Ever since high school. Our friendship has endured so much, we know each other in every part. Except physically. My love for you is so vast, I'd protect you with my very life."

She stretched her arms wide, revealing her huge arms, hidden under her sweats.

"Uh, Chun, you have changed, in more ways than one."

Smiling again, she reached down to the bottom of her sweattop. "Yes I have, and you're about to see." Pulling the top up and off, Carl got an eyeful of nothing but lovely, mature Asian muscle, huge, sculpted and bulging. She shook her head, letting her long-flowing jet black hair wave and glisten in all its glory. "This is seen and feared by many. Few died by these arms. Now, they're for holding and cuddling you, if you let me."

Chun-Li flexed her upper body, the biceps growing to inhuman proportions; lats spread like wings, midsection hard and rigid, massive pectorals pushing her pert C-cups to nearly burst out of her bra. Carl stared in amazement as this was his closest friend, someone he trusted for so long, finally seeing her body for the first time ever, and it never looked so good. "Feels like the first time, don't it?" as she wrapped her arms around her longtime interest, and what she said would change the way they see each other forever.

"Carl, I've been in love with you for over twenty years, and I still am. We both were thinking the same thing, that our friendship would end if we took it further. And I believe that's part of the reason why neither of us ever married." She brought her face close to his, their lips nearly touching.

"I love you, Carl, and I believe we were meant to be together, and it took us this long to find out. I don't want to be lonely no more. I want to be with you. You are my destiny, and I am yours."

This series of events was reeling through his mind at lightning speed, to think this is why he waited so long, going into his fourties, to find his happiness was right beside him all these years. Once the realization was embedded into his head, there was no way he would let this evade him for another fourty.

"Chun-Li, I've always loved you, but was so afraid. I'm way out of your league-"

She stopped his line with a destined, deeply passionate kiss that rocked his senses to his core, as well as hers. This had been a long time coming for the both of them. She broke the kiss, with a tear rolling down her left cheek.

"I'm out of your league. You've done more for me than anyone else in my life. And for that, I surrender all I am to you. You are my real soul mate. Take me and show me love. Please."

He initiated the next kiss, which led to both undressing the other, followed by long awaited caressing and touching, as Chun-Li lifted and carried Carl up to her little used master bedroom, for an intense lovemaking session that brought out bottled up passion from both of them. His touches made her shiver, not having known the sweet caresses of a man as he, as she was driven wild with passion. And when she finally felt Carl's member invade her wet virgin orfice for the first time, she shuddered to the point of explosion. This feeling was to be savored, especially if he takes her up on her plea. And to say it was unforgettable is not the word; she was just glad to be there with the man she so long admired and loved.

When the morning sun peeped through the shades onto the satin sheets their naked bodies were under, it was apparent that a very good time was had by both. Never in their years of life have either one of them ever felt so fulfilled, as if their life was finally complete with each other. And as Carl looked up at the ceiling (he was the first to wake up), he sincerely knew in his heart that they were meant to be from the start of their friendship. After 45 minutes, Chun-Li opened her eyes, to see him sitting on the side of the bed.

"So," she stated, "how do you feel?"

Carl could only smile, retaining his position. "I've never had this feeling before, of completion, like a void has been filled." She sat up, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I feel the same way. It looks like we _were_ destined to be together, and it took us twenty plus years to discover it."

Carl turned around to face her. "I was meaning to ask you, how did you grow to your immense size and stay that way?"

She moved to the bedside beside him, and snuggled close to him, linking her massive arm with his thinner one. "Well, about three years ago, in a street battle with a big sumo wrestler named E. Honda, I was severely injured by one of his attacks that caught me off guard. I was trying to get information from him as to Bison's whereabouts at the time. I was so mangled that they perceived that I wouldn't survive."

She continued. "While barely hanging on to life, one of the doctors brought in what was an experimental serum that would save me. They injected me with it, and my recovery quickened, along with other benefits. From what I remember, the person just finished testing it when it was taken and brought to Interpol to heal me."

Carl wondered at her story, for he had something similar to say. Chun-Li gazed at him with confusion, waiting for what would come forth from his mouth.

"What?"

He came back to reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It was that, something along that line happened to me about that same time." She listened patiently. "Around that time, I was helping to develop an anti-aging serum for a small pharmaceutical firm as contract work. Now, I don't know what happened, but as soon as I was done running tests, and was about to store it away, the head engineer pulled it from me, only saying it was needed for an international purpose. Everything we did and the tests I ran reaped amazing results. After that, I heard nothing more."

Chun-Li was amazed and wanted to hear more. "So, what effect did that one have on you?" he asked.

"Basically, I recovered pretty quick, though I nearly ate up everything in sight. And slowly, I regained my strength, and gained even more. Soon after that, working out with the heaviest weights didn't have any effect on me, and I got bored. And it became to the point that I was lifting tanks and armored vehicles just to get a decent workout. I did grow, a whole lot more than I thought I would."

"So, right now, as someone dealing with genetics," rubbing his chin, "I'd considered you a superhuman."

She raised her right arm, and flexed her bicep. It grew to become a 40" double-headed monster, with a pencil thick vein crossing the peak. Carl was flabbergasted in the least.

"I guess so. I became a lot faster in my attacks, especially my_ sen en kyaku, hyaku retsu kyaku, and kikoushou, _my signature moves_. _A few times, I knocked them out cold, on others, I killed them. It was all a part of the job. Though I never found out, where did it come from."

An idea popped in her head. "Carl honey, what firm were you working for around that time?"

He couldn't believe what he just heard; she called him 'honey'! Never being called anything of that affection, he didn't know what to say.

"Hmmm, if I recall, it was Dorman."

"Hold on, let me make a call."

Chun-Li grabbed her phone, and dialed a series of numbers. Carl had no idea what she was doing, yet it had to be in relation to this mystery of how her enhanced abilities came about. He laid down as she conversed with someone on the other line. Fifteen minutes later, he opened his eyes, to see Chun-Li lying next to him, smiling.

"So, what did you find out?"

"Well, after prodding my former boss to look into it, he pulled up the information on the origin of the serum."

She climbed on top of him. "The serum was produced by a firm by the name of Dorman Ltd. It was developed by a team of four, three employed and one contract worker. The contract worker developed 90% of the serum, and ran the scenarios, all being very successful, exceeding expectations. And the name of the worker was...CARLISLE FORTNER."

Carl's eyes grew big at the ring of his name. To think it was _he_ who did this to his best friend, a woman he held in high respect, been through good times and bad, kept in contact with all these years. "Honey- do you mind me calling you that?"

"No, oh no," he stammered out.

"Honey- I always wanted to call you that- I guess I owe you more now than ever. Not only have you stuck by me, respected me, missed me, kept in contact, and loved me when no one cared," as she kissed him, "you saved my life."

A couple tears rolled down her cheeks. "No wonder why I loved you for so long."

Carl, in his mind, remained humble, not making a big deal of it, though she did, and had a right to.

"Listen, I just did what I did. It's just part of the job. I had no idea it would be used for you. And I understand why you feel the way you do."

"Carl," she stated, "I retired and came back here for YOU. As I told you, you're all I have now. Of all things I came home to, it's you that I needed the most. I want a happy life, and I want it with you."

She nuzzled his neck, then back into his eyes. "Carl honey, I want to be your wife, _your_ everything, just as you are mine. You are my destiny."

As the realization finally sunk in, and seeing the appointment, he, at last, gave in to his destiny.

"You're what I've waited for all my life. We both deserve each other's love. And it will be an honor to have you as my wife." She locked lips with him, releasing more of her unbridled passion upon the man she so long adored and respected. For years, they were unknowingly married spiritually, through friendship, and now will be married in the physical, completing the ring of love that surrounded them.

For the next few hours, Carl and Chun-Li talked about other things, and especially their future together. This moment has been twenty-something years in the making, and both were going to make the best of it.

"You know what Chun," he stated, "one thing befuddles me. Why wait until now to do this, when I could have taken care of you years ago?"

"I don't know," she said, "the main thing on my mind was to hunt down Bison and bring him to justice. He killed my father, and I wanted him to pay for it, by my hands if needed."

She clenched her fists, as her heart fed blood to her veins, pumping her arms to a monstrous size. Calming down, they went back to normal. "You're all I have now. If anything ever happens to you, I'll never forgive myself. I am Chun-Li." She then turned to Carl. "YOUR Chun-Li."

Wrapping her huge arms around him from the side, she hugged him snuggly.

"I love you, Carl. Always have, always will."

Carl smiled, as he rubbed her straited shoulder blades in comfort. "I love you too, Chun-Li," he whispered.

Using the kitchen, Carl made lunch and dinner for him and his future wife. Eating at the table, they talked endlessly again, giving each other looks that only lovers could give. Before they knew it, it was Monday morning. Having slept, ate, and made love the whole weekend, this is literally the first time they've ever spent intimate time together in their twenty-five year friendship. Taking a shower, Carl knew he had to go to work at a company he has a contract with, though Chun-Li begged to differ. She knew he had to go, being a white collar worker and all. As they bid each other goodbye, they agreed to get together later on, this time at his house. Leaving out and hopping into his Camaro, he exited the gates of her house, heading to the northside. Passing a car with smoke tinted windows, he hit the highway. The car slowly made a u-turn, and proceeded to follow Carl. Inside, a man picked up a cell phone and dialed a number.

"Yeah?" said the voice on the other line.

"A man in his early fourties just left Chun-Li's home in the suburbs. Should I follow?"

"Yes, follow him," the voice replied. "We may be able to use him as a bargaining chip. When we have him, we'll have Chun-Li right where we want her. Call me back and give me his destination."

"Yes, Vega," the man said as he hung up the phone.

"Bison will be pleased, to have the famous Chun-Li Xiang in the palm of his hand," Vega said to himself. "With her out of the way soon, the path will be clear for Shadowlaw to take over the world."

Vega laughed to himself evily as the plan they had concocted started to come together. And it will test Chun-Li's resolve as her husband-to-be is dragged into the middle of a long going battle between the mastermind of the criminal organization and the world's strongest female martial artist.


End file.
